Valiente
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Ella, seria el unico pilar que lo mantuviera cuerdo cuando cayera en el abismo del dolor futuro y esta vez seria lo suficientemente valiente para cumplir su promesa de proteccion. Un nuevo inicio, con ella no sonaba mal en lo mas minimo.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía. Digan NO al plagio.**

_._

_._

**Valiente**

_Capítulo único_

_._

_._

Era, una persona arrogante. Exigente. Procuraba vigilar y entrenar hasta el cansancio a quienes seguirían sus pasos en el trayecto de detener el bioterrorismo para así asegurar la paz del mundo, alejada de locos ansiosos de poder, despreciaba, odiaba cuando lo requería. Todos esos rasgos los tenía aceptados positivamente. Después de todo no se llegaba hasta su posición dejando sus defectos. Él estaba hasta ese lugar por la aceptación de sus años haciendo mejor uso de aquellas cosas que las personas solían criticar. La prueba de ello era los rostros de sus jóvenes soldados aliviados de aprender sobre la complicación del trabajo.

Había cometido errores, demasiados para alguien como Chris Redfield en el camino. Había matado sin piedad y había perdido por igual e inclusive se había hundido de la desesperación, perder la memoria en el proceso pero siempre lo había enfrentado con valentía. Firme a sus decisiones aunque eso significara volver al pozo profundo del cual pocas veces caía. Su orgullo no le permitía volverse débil como lo fue en Europa Oriental. Se refugiaba en el poderío de una persona capaz de salir sin ningún daño emocional. Esa era su meta por la nueva generación que comenzaba ocupando sus lugares. El contemplar de su sueño, o al menos eso solía decir su compañera.

Un mundo, donde el bioterrorismo no acabara con la humanidad viviendo en completa tranquilidad. Sin embargo vivían de la traición más no se dejaban caer.

Jill Valentine, una mujer demasiado estricta con quienes lo merecían, amable y persistente cuando se lo proponía, un agente respetado. Nunca rencorosa al haber perdido el amor de un hombre cuyo nombre no le sonaba pero sabía de su existencia. Sobresaliente, a pesar de tener un virus destructivo en su sistema sin guardarle odio profundo hacia Wesker. Velaba por el criminal de su padre y por su bien sin pedírselo.

Jill, sin duda encaba mejor en su perfil de valentía. Soportar las duras pruebas realizadas por Wesker durante su enferma obsesión al Uroboros no debía haber sido fácil. Y el recordar las caras entristecidas de Barry y Rebecca durante el supuesto funeral le hacía odiar profundamente ese recuerdo marchándose años después en su búsqueda al recibir información partiendo hasta llegar al lejano lugar africano. Detestaba, por más que los años pasaran las imágenes de su subconsciente. Ella manipulada, matando personas, infectando gente sin consideración alguna. Cosas que se había prometido nunca perdonar en las personas las cuales lo hacían. La había golpeado en un instante de furia intentado comprender por qué lo hacía hasta atar cabos al mirarle el extraño aparato rojo en su pecho y rápidamente maniobrar para quitárselo, arrancándolo sin compasión de su pecho sin escucharla gritar dejándole una enorme cicatriz testigo de su propia estupidez por creer ser el valiente que todos esperaban que fuera. No se consideraba egoísta, ella tampoco lo creía de esa manera.

Barry y Rebecca tampoco lo hacían. Aquellos tres individuos le habían demostrado la fortaleza de creer en el lazo de camarería sin limitaciones. Por eso, mientras los dos se encontraban compartiendo día de descanso, lejos del estrés emocional los recuerdos se volvían más nítidos. Era él, Chris Redfield con sus defectos quien la rubia dejaba que le hiciera compañía.

Así como esa misma mujer lo había ayudado con la grieta profunda, el dolor asfixiante de acabar con todo un escuadrón especial por sus decisiones sin estrategia cosa que Ada Wong aprovechaba a su gusto eliminándolos uno en uno hasta quedarse en compañía de su mejor soldado infectado. El último recuerdo que tenía de Piers en China siempre sería su rostro mutando por el Virus C.

-Estas muy callado ¿Te sucede algo?- La detalló por breves segundos. Su cabello rubio corto y sus ojos grises. No era la antigua compañera de escuadrón. El bastardo le había cambiado la mayoría de sus rasgos. Culpa suya, por protegerlo.

-No.- Su tono era tosco, casi sin moderación. Las desgracias que le ocurrían no solo afectaban a quienes les rodeaban. Barry, Rebecca y Jill salían peor que él mismo.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo Chris… te encierras.

Estaba en lo cierto. Había veces, en los que se preguntaba cómo ella podía descifrar sus molestias solo viéndolo levemente, desde dejos. Solo tres veces se había quebrado en toda su vida. En todas Jill Valentine se encontraba junto.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué los motivaba a seguir su camino por el mismo camino?

La brisa cálida le revolvía sus castaños cabellos. Ninguno era ingenuo pues la lucha les tomaría más tiempo. Nuevas vidas serían robadas y la muerte continuaría rodeándoles las espaldas. No buscarían la redención, no expiarían sus pecados, simplemente eran humanos. Tal vez, ese fuera el motivo por el cual se aferraban sin soltarse, a lo que creían e intentaban hacer que las cosas tomaran sentido. Él como el gran capitán sin sentimientos o emociones. Arrogante en exceso. La rubia siendo el segundo pilar que daba sentido a todo.

-Jill ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La de los ojos grises cerró los ojos pensando su respuesta. El viento, y su compañía eran agradables. Chris lo era. Por muy insensible que llegara a ser.

-Porque tú me lo permites y mientras tú lo decidas, no dejaré que eso cambie- Comentó ausente acortando la distancia entre ellos. Él sonrió arrogante terminando de cortar la distancia que los separaba en un beso demandante. Inesperado. Cargado de tensión acumulada en consecuencia los años. Deslizó un dedo alrededor de su cuello acariciando el principio de aquella cicatriz, sintió sus brazos rodearle con fuerza. No de manera romántica como quizá a ella le gustaría pero estaba bien. De alguna manera correcto.

Ella, sería el único pilar que lo mantuviera cuerdo cuando cayera en el abismo del dolor fututo. Y, esta vez sería lo suficientemente valiente para cumplir su promesa de protección. No necesitaba más que Jill, Barry y Rebecca.

Un nuevo comienzo. Con ella, curiosamente por primera vez no sonaba mal en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Bien, sé que debería estar actualizando pero de verdad esta idea no me dejaba continuar por lo que tuve que escribirla. Es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir (Aunque se parece un poco al de YDS xD) Y también es la primera vez que hago un Valenfield sin tanto drama (Creo). Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Jesús Khriz. Espero que a ti, de todos te guste ya que va especialmente para ti n.n **

**Críticas, amenazas de muerte serán recibidas.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy. **


End file.
